


I Want To See It

by justplainvaults



Series: Night Love [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: She didn’t want to watch, but yet, she didn’t want to look away.





	

“It isn’t pretty, Kitten. You don’t want to see it.” Shaking her head, Willow had to restrain herself from petting the hair of the person she was holding by the throat. When it came to feeding, she usually tried to keep Tara way. Part of her wanted to protect her mate from seeing her like that. Aside from when she herself was allowed to taste the human’s blood. But this certainly wasn’t one of those times.

“I k-know…” Tara was cursing herself even as the words left her lips. She’d done so well at trying to stop her stuttering, and for the most part, she’d been successful. But at times, especially in moments like this, she found it returning in full force. Something she was entirely powerless to stop. But the stuttering was the last thing she was going to let stop her. Not over this. Not when she was trying to show Willow that no matter what she did, she accepted her. Loved her. Wanted to care for her.

“C’mere then…” Words all but hampered by the fangs sticking out from behind her lips, the vampire gestured with her one free hand, coaxing Tara to come to her side. Seeing said gesture, she did just that, blue eyes watching the scene with a mixture of curiosity and horror. Both of which made it impossible for her to look away.

“Watch…” Was all that Willow mumbled before she leaned her head back, plunging her fangs down into her victim’s neck, a small, low purr sounding from her as the coppery taste hit her tongue. Leaning back against the wall, Tara did exactly as her mate had told her. Somewhere along the line, her hand came to Willow’s shoulder, knuckles running along the other’s spine until coming to a stop at the small of her back.

She didn’t want to watch, but yet, she didn’t want to look away.


End file.
